


Always

by awyrmofmyword



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Discussion of kink, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, READ THE TAGS CAREFULLY, also after all that serious stuff..., and i love him, but is simply my personal reactions to this kink discussed with the characters, discussion of the fetish for weight/eating/weight gain otherwise known as feederism, dont worry it gets fluffy, fatphobia, harassment in the workplace, mentions of starvation/wanting to starve, oof this is a vent fic yall, roman is a ballerino!!, someone being a major creep, what could be seen as kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyrmofmyword/pseuds/awyrmofmyword
Summary: Everyone has rough days at work.Some are worse than others.In which Roman faces unwanted attentions at his theater and Virgil comforts him once home.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Always

Virgil hears the door open and shut, and he grins, pulling out a fresh batch of blueberry-banana muffins from the oven. He had an office party at work tomorrow, and while he was terrible at socializing, his coworkers loved his cooking- giving him a chance to escape. It’s a good time to make Ro's favorite!

He sets the muffins on the cooking rack and pauses. 

Roman hasn't greeted him.

As if on cue, Virgil hears a small sniffle, and whips around to see Roman hurrying by the door on quiet feet. 

"Roman? Baby?" 

His lover freezes, back to Virgil, and Virgil shucks his mitts and steps closer. "Is something the matter, Ro?"

Slowly, Roman turns, and Virgil's heart breaks upon seeing the silent tears streaming down Roman's face. 

"Oh, _Roman..."_

He opens his arms, and his beautiful, big ballerino drops his controlled gait and simply rushes into them, hugging Virgil so tightly he lifts the slighter man off the ground. Normally Virgil would panic here, but... it's clear Roman needs this more than Virgil needs his feet on the floor.

Slowly, he begins stroking Roman's broad back, and after a few moments the tears come, Roman shuddering around him and letting out muffled wails.

"It's alright, baby," Virgil says, heart aching for his sweetheart. "I'm here. I have you."

He wraps his arms as far as he can around Roman's middle and squeezes, and Roman's sobs get louder. 

... Virgil knows what that means. 

"Hey, honey?" He says, deceptively calm. "Who do I need to kill?"

Roman wails and buries his face in Virgil's shoulder, and Virgil makes quick note of where the knives are, just in case the bastard who did this is nearby. 

"You are my beautiful big boyfriend," Virgil stresses, "and anyone who tells you otherwise needs to--" 

"He didn't, he didn't tell me otherwise," Roman chokes out, and then sucks in a breath that comes out as a keening moan. Virgil pauses, and then continues rubbing Roman's back. If it wasn't something fatphobic, he's not sure... 

After what feels like far too long, Roman's sobs begin to die down from wails to hiccups, and Virgil pulls back to look him in the face. Roman's mascara is running, and Virgil brings a hand up to cradle one of his cheeks gently, aching for him. 

"What is it, Ro?" He whispers, afraid to ask. 

Roman sniffles, and when he speaks, his voice is choked. "You remember the co-coworker who's always sit- sit- sitting beside me? The only one I thought really liked- really liked me of all the ballerinos for this performance?"

Virgil feels the first bubbles of rage come simmering out from his belly, up to his throat. 

"What did he do, Roman?" 

Roman whimpers and clutches Virgil tightly. 

"It turns out the only- the only reason he does is because he's into- into me eating, into me eating what I want, he thinks it’s hot that I enjoy food, and- and he said that it was all a “fat bitch was good for, eating like there was no tomorrow”--!” 

Virgil's hands fly to his mouth as he lets out a sharp gasp, and Roman's voice cuts off into sobbing. 

"I feel like- I can't _eat now, Virgil!!"_ Roman wails, shaking in Virgil's arms. "What if they all feel that way? What if I'm just accepted- just accepted beca-au-ause- they just think it's hot- that someone can be my weight, what if they’re getting off to me because I’m _fat and like sweets?!! Virgil, Virgil--!!"_

Virgil buries his face in Roman's chest, quaking with rage, afraid to let himself speak lest it come out as a scream.

Roman is the one who finds his voice first. 

"And... I'm afraid, in some deep part of me- though I- I know you wouldn't, that... You feel that way too," Roman whispers brokenly. "You're always making me treats, and... And that seems to be, to be a thing. He said he'd feed me all I want, to k-keep me fat and happy…” 

Virgil is seeing red.

Slowly, painfully, he looks up and meets Roman's eyes. Roman stiffens at the fury there.

"I promise you, Roman," Virgil says, low, and quiet, and full of boiling anger. "I would _never_ do that to you. I cook for you because I love you, and because you enjoy it, not because I get some sort of- some sort of twisted, unconsented thrill from seeing you eat. I make things because you exercise all day onstage, and you _need_ more than some salad and a skim milk to keep you nourished. But even if you didn't work out, you _must_ eat." 

He feels tears prickling at his eyes and a hot lump in his throat, but he perseveres. "Roman, my love, my darling, I would never do that to you. And people who do- the people who push their fetishes onto you like that- they deserve a whole lot more than the stuff I can manage without getting arrested."

Roman is crying again now, silently, and he pulls Virgil into a crushing hug. 

_"Thank you, Virgil,"_ he whispers, rocking them together. "I'm- I'm so sorry for doubting you--"

"Shhh, shh, no need to apologize for that," Virgil assures, tone darkening. "Goodness knows I'd feel like that too. I can't believe he would _say_ it to you, what a sicko--" 

"I'm glad he did," Roman sniffles. "Now... Now I can hide from him to eat. Or lose weight." 

Virgil stiffens and draws back, clutching Roman's face once more. 

"Roman. I say this with all the love and care in my heart," he says earnestly, "don't lose weight for this guy. It's just another form of fatphobia, Roman, remember that. You don't have to change a damn thing about yourself for a prejudiced jerk, especially not one like that."

Roman flinches. "But--" 

"Roman," Virgil presses. "If he sees you only for your fat, if he or anyone else dehumanizes you like that, _they are being fatphobic._ And nothing they say or do means anything aside from giving proof that they're a horrible person."

He softens.

"I support you, Princey, no matter what you choose to do with your body. I love you and will love you- thick or thin. But I don't want you to force yourself to change out of unhappiness. You deserve so much better than that. If you ever decide to change, you should do it for _yourself."_

Roman breathes in a deep, shuddering breath, and melts into Virgil's arms. 

"... That is a good point... I love how I look, V, it's just... well, maybe I can't think past how upset I am now, but- I'm so afraid to go back there," he whispers. "To eat at work. I don't know what to say, or if there's any way to get him to stop." 

Virgil swallows and presses a kiss to Roman's cheek. 

"... We can try brainstorming?" 

Roman shrugs, and Virgil begins to rock them side to side slowly to help Roman calm down and come back to himself.

"I can always hide. I don't want to miss the chance to socialize, or the cue to start again," he mumbles. "But... Hiding in a closet is better than knowing that guy is watching me." 

Virgil pauses. "Maybe you could get him separated from you instead, Ro. I mean, I'd say that definitely counts as harassment. You shouldn't have to bend over backwards to avoid him when he's in the wrong here." 

Roman bites his lip. "... You think the director would take my side?" 

Virgil tightens his grip on Roman. 

"If he doesn't, you can be sure I will have some words with him." 

Roman giggles wetly. "V, you don't have to. I know you prefer not to be in the spotlight."

"For your physical safety and mental health?" Virgil gives him a slight smile. "I would hiss at ten thousand and more authority figures to protect them. To protect you." 

Roman's giggles grow, and they slowly turn to full-bellied laughter, the sort that has him tossing his head back and holding his sides. Virgil watches, hardly able to process how gorgeous his love is. 

"Nooo," Roman wheezes out finally. "No hissing!" 

"Hissing _and_ cursing," Virgil says sternly, and cannot help but grin when that sets Roman off once more. 

"I love- I love you," Roman manages once his laughter dies down into giggles, and Virgil leans in to give him a proper welcome home kiss.

"I love you too, Ro," he murmurs after they break again. "You deserve the world." 

Roman gives him the softest of smiles and Virgil feels himself melting. 

"Thank you for all this, sweetie," he replies. "I know it was- a lot." 

"Think nothing of it," Virgil reassures. "I would do just about anything for you." 

Roman's grin becomes somehow even softer. "That just makes me think more of it, my darling." 

Virgil flushes. 

"You sap." 

_"You're_ the one who was saying you would do just about anything for me a moment ago!!" Roman protests laughingly, and Virgil mock-gasps. 

"I plead the fifth!" 

"That's what I thought," Roman says smugly.

Virgil chuckles and takes Roman's hand in his, leading his love to the cooling rack. "Speaking of sap and sweet things, I made some blueberry-banana muffins - your favorite. Do you, uh, want any while they're fresh?" 

Roman hesitates, and Virgil realizes with a jolt, holding up his hands. 

"You don't have to! I can get set up cooking dinner instead, while you take some time to unwind. If this was too soon and I should have waited I'm really sorry, hon--" 

"No, no, you're fine, dearheart!" Roman assures. "They smell amazing, and I _am_ hungry... Just- a half, instead, for the moment?" 

Virgil nods, pressing a kiss to Roman's shoulder before grabbing a knife to cut one for him. 

"As little or much as you want, Ro. I just want to make sure you aren't leaning towards avoiding food altogether over this." 

Roman smiles softly and leans into Virgil's back, wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist snugly. "You take such good care of me... Thank you for everything, love." 

"Always," Virgil promises, shifting to hand one half to Roman and taking the other for himself. "I will always do my best to help you." 

Roman practically melts. "And I, you, mi querido." 

They settle at the kitchen island and enjoy their muffin halves, cuddled into each other, both assured of this truth. 

They'll ensure Roman's safety and stability. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect that this is a vent, and do not attempt to pick a fight in the comments.
> 
> That being said, I hope you like it! Feel free to comment if you enjoyed ^^


End file.
